Miraculous Aftermath
by EmmyGracey
Summary: Thanos was defeated and the snap was reversed. Everyone is alive and happy, but to be safe, medical examinations need to be done. Wanda's results are... unexpected, to say the least, but exciting.
1. Chapter 1

Thanos was defeated.

All of the death and destruction was restored.

The snap was reversed.

Everyone who had disintegrated into the soul stone was back and happy.

All of the Avengers and Guardians were in Wakanda scattered around Shuri's newly rebuilt laboratory. There were tears and laughter and sobs and squeals of delight coming from every direction.

Tony hugged Peter and refused to let go until Rhodey tapped him on the shoulder. T'Challa picked up Shuri in a hug and they laughed, Okoye bowed before them before she joined the hug. Scott and Hope ran into an embrace and she peppered his face in kisses. Wanda and Vision laid their foreheads each other as tears fell from their eyes. Rocket wouldn't let go of Groot. Drax and Mantis smiled at each other. Nebula and Gamora hugged before Gamora ran to Quill. Natasha hugged Clint and then Sam. Steve and Bucky hugged as hard as they could and Thor hugged Loki until his little brother coughed from the constriction.

The joyful reunions of hugs and handshakes lasted a few minutes longer until Shuri loudly clapped her hands. Her voice shook lightly with emotion as she hollered, "I've never been happier, but everyone needs to be looked over."

T'Challa shook his head. "Is that necessary Shuri, can't it wait?"

Shuri rolled her eyes. "No, brother, it cannot wait." A large team of Wakandan doctors entered her lab, each carrying a state-of-the-art medical pad. Shuri continued, "I just want to make sure everyone is healthy, myself included." She pointed to Vision who had his arms wrapped protectively around Wanda. "Vision, I'll check you over myself once my own examination is done." She assured before a doctor met her.

Vision bent his head to kiss Wanda's lips and she leaned into his warmth.

"Miss Maximoff?"

Wanda broke the kiss and turned toward the doctor to offer her a small smile. She squeezed Vision's hand and stepped aside for the doctor to examine her.

Everyone else relinquished too and greeted the doctors as they approached them. Vision laid on one of Shuri's lab tables to wait.

The examinations took no time at all with the advanced tech. All that needed to be done was a quick scan with the medical pad and results were immediately brought on screen.

One by one clean bills of health were given, and the mingling began again.

Shuri decided to dig a little deeper for Vision's exam. Once she was satisfied, she gave him a smile. "You're perfect, Vision. A marvel. And the mind stone seems clearer than ever."

He sat up on the table and scanned the room. He had seen from the corner of his eye that Wanda had been taken to a room after her initial scan. It made him anxious. "Thank you, princess," he told Shuri politely, but the anxiety reached his voice when he asked, "is Wanda finished yet?"

Shuri opened her mouth to answer when a doctor walked into the lab swiftly. She glanced at the pad in her arms before kindly calling out, "could Doctor Strange come with me for a moment, please?"

Stephen's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he obeyed and followed.

Vision's fingers fidgeted with worry. He didn't understand what was taking so long.

Another doctor entered the lab. Shuri quickly walked over to him and read whatever was on the pad. "Vision, could you join them as well?" Shuri asked, sweetly.

Vision stepped off the table and followed the doctor. Shuri smiled at him as he passed. He was led down an immaculate hallway to a stark white examination room. The doctors and Stephen were looking at the medical pad and Wanda sat on the exam table with a worried look on her face. But when Vision entered the room she looked up and smiled. "Hi Vizh."

Vision took her hand and smiled back at her. "Hello Wanda, what's going on? Is everything all right?"

She shrugged. "The med pad picked up something during my examination. The doctor didn't know what it was, so she asked Stephen to look as well. He has assured me nothing is wrong."

The doctor turned toward Wanda and spoke, "yes. The machine notified me of something intriguing. I asked Doctor Strange to offer an explanation since your powers are somewhat similar, and because of his history in the medical field."

The anxiety Vision felt earlier increased again. "What's going on, Doctor Strange?"

Stephen smiled at the couple. "Even though I'm not _this_," he gestured to all the medical equipment, "kind of doctor anymore, I am honored to be the one to tell you: Wanda is pregnant. With twins. About seven weeks, I'd say."

Wanda's eyes grew wide. One hand flew to her mouth in surprise and the other brushed against her abdomen. Vision stared at Stephen before glancing at Wanda and then back to the Doctor. "How?" His voice was quiet, awed.

Stephen shook his head. "We're not sure." He handed the couple a printed picture from the medical scanner. It was a sonogram, two circles pointing out the two perfect little beings currently growing inside Wanda. She grasped the picture slowly and Stephen continued, "my best guess is that Wanda's abilities simply allowed it to happen."

"But how?" Wanda asked this time.

"You're powerful," Stephen stated. "Simple as that." He winked at them before he shook Vision's hand. "Congratulations you two. Those babies will be loved." With that, Stephen and the doctors left so Vision and Wanda could be alone to process everything.

"Even with what Stephen said," Wanda began, "I don't know how this happened." She got off the examination table to hug Vision close. "I mean, yes, I've always wanted children, but not for some time. We haven't even discussed children together, or even if we ever _could._ I never expected…" She took a deep breath. "My powers did it, and I don't even know how."

Vision hugged her tighter. "I don't know how either, Wanda. I'm a synthezoid, the thought of a conceived child never occurred to myself or to you, understandably so, but Wanda, I am _delighted._" His voice was light, and his smile was blinding against his magenta skin.

A ghost of a smile spread across Wanda's face. "You're truly happy, Vizh?"

He bent down to kiss her. "My love, I am thrilled. A little nervous about the kind of father I shall be, but you will be a perfect mother. I love you." He gently laid a hand on Wanda's abdomen and she covered his hand with hers.

All of Wanda's fear ebbed away and her confusion became the last thing on her mind. Her smile grew. "I love you, too, Vision. And you think so? I'll try to be." She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him again.

When they broke apart Vision asked, "should we tell everyone?"

"These two little ones are going to be the most protected babies of all time," she giggled. "But let's wait a little while. Just in case."

Vision placed a gentle kiss on Wanda's palm before answering, "as you wish, Wanda."

* * *

Yay! My babies having babies! I have always loved baby/domestic fluff stories, and "Vision and the Scarlet Witch: A Day in the Life" is one of my absolute favorites, so I wanted to try my own take on Wanda's pregnancy. That's also why Stephen is the one to tell them about the pregnancy: because he does in that book. :)

I tried to make the way everything was fixed vague as can be since I have no clue what's going to happen. Same thing with the reunions, I could have gone way overboard, like a book for everyone, but decided against it for this story. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two months later when Wanda and Vision decided to tell everyone.

It had been easy to hide her pregnancy. Wanda hadn't experienced many of the unpleasant symptoms that would give anything away, so she and Vision simply kept silent around their teammates and gushed in private.

Thankfully it was a calm day at the Compound. The Guardians had left a few weeks ago, and T'Challa and Shuri stayed in Wakanda, so the Avengers were lounging around in the main living room watching a comedy on the television.

Wanda and Vision entered the room hand in hand and made their way to stand beside the TV.

"Wanda and I have something we would like to announce."

Tony turned off the TV and everyone turned their attention toward them. Stephen smiled knowingly at the couple.

"What's going on?" Steve asked kindly.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Thor asked.

"Oh no. No, no, no. We're not leaving." Wanda reassured. She looked up at Vision and smiled. He kissed her temple proudly and she placed both hands on her abdomen. The fabric of the baggy red sweater she wore curved and clung to reveal her small bump. "I'm pregnant."

The massive roar of sound that erupted made Vision and Wanda laugh.

Natasha and Maria rushed over to hug Wanda while Scott and Hope cheered. Thor, Loki, Steve, Sam, and Rhodey all clapped. Tony and Bruce just kept looking at each other repeating "how?" over and over. Stephen clapped and laughed at all the reactions. Everyone else was a little frozen.

"Uh, Mr. Vision, sir," Peter spoke with his hand raised, "this is wonderful, and no offense to you or Miss Wanda, but how?"

"No offense taken, Mr. Parker. We're still not entirely sure ourselves, we found out in Wakanda after… everything." It was still hard for everyone to talk about it.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Peter exclaimed, joyfully.

"You're telling us that you've known for eight weeks and didn't tell us?" Clint practically yelled.

"We wanted to be sure they were all right before we said anything, but everything's been going along perfectly." Wanda beamed. "Vision and I wanted to tell you sooner."

"We thought it best to wait." Vision finished.

A quiet murmur of noises echoing in agreement spread across the room.

Rhodey raised an eyebrow in thought. "Wait… Wanda, did you say 'they'?"

"I did." Wanda glowed. "We're having twins."

The roar of sound erupted again.

Stephen spoke up, "I've known about this since Wakanda, my guess is that Wanda's powers allowed it to happen. I don't think we'll ever know exactly how, though."

Bruce and Tony both began to discuss ideas between themselves when Hope chimed in from where she was curled up with Scott. "Maybe my parents and I could look into it?"

"No. Uh uh. Nope." Tony interrupted which caused Scott and Hope to shoot him dirty looks.

Wanda held up her hands to keep any impending arguments at bay. "We do not even care how it happened anymore. Vision and I are just incredibly happy it did."

Vision wrapped and arm around Wanda's waist and placed a hand on her bump and smiled.

"Okay y'all, I think it's time we give the new parents a group hug!" Sam called.

No one was frozen this time.

Peter bounded over first, and everyone else followed suit.

When Bucky approached, he hovered his hands tentatively. "May I?" He nodded toward Wanda's belly.

"Of course you can, Bucky," Wanda granted. Bucky smiled at her and gently placed both of his hands, flesh and metal, against her bump. He smiled wider than they had ever seen, and he practically melted. Wanda and Vision couldn't get over how sweet that was to see.

The group hug was tight, and full of love and friendship, and some sniffles could be heard from Clint along with laughter from others and the sound of claps on Vision's back.

Everyone was happy, and excited, and Wanda was definitely right. These were going to be the most protected babies in the entire universe.

* * *

Happy team makes me happy! Billy and Tommy will be sooooo loved!

The little Bucky scene and Peter's excitement are two of my favorite things I've ever written. 3

I've been working on this story on and off since August, and I'm finally happy with it. So nice to be done. Lol.

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
